grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Diana Schade-Renard
) Unknown baby ( ) Sloane McGinnis (young child) |gender = Female |type = Hexenbiest |relationships = Adalind Schade, mother Sean Renard, father Unborn half-brother Catherine Schade, grandmother Frederick Renard, grandfather Elizabeth Lascelles, grandmother Eric Renard, uncle Kelly Burkhardt, guardian |status = Living |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X }} Princess Diana Schade-Renard is the daughter of Adalind Schade and Sean Renard. She is 3/4 Hexenbiest and 1/4 Human. Appearances Season 3 Adalind had an ultrasound. The doctor said that she could hear two heartbeats, but Adalind wasn't having twins. The doctor told Adalind it could have just been an echo and not to worry. Adalind was in the bathroom rubbing her paste on her stomach and the baby's hands started pushing out. Later, while Adalind was sleeping, the baby pushed her face against Adalind's stomach, then her face changed into a skull and Adalind got out of bed screaming in agony. Adalind meets with Stefania who told her the baby is active and it won't be long before she gives birth, and that she must go into hiding from Prince Viktor. Stefania then gave Adalind mandrake root to chew on to slow the process down. Adalind gives birth and regains her powers. Then Meisner calls Sean to inform him of the birth and Sean says he will start making arrangements for Adalind and the baby's safety. Later when Meisner reaches over to touch Adalind's hair, the hair wraps tightly around his hand. The baby opens her glowing reddish, purple eyes to look at him. After a few seconds, Adalind's hair unwrapped from around Meisner's hand. The baby was seen cradling in her mother's arms in the cabin, when Meisner arrives to ask Adalind what she did to the baby and Adalind told Meisner the baby's been with her the whole time. Then Meisner told her about hearing the baby's heartbeat and Adalind thinks about her ultrasound when the doctor said she thought she heard two heartbeats. Then the baby uses her powers to ignite the wood in the fireplace, when her mother complained about the cold in the cabin. Later in her mother's arms, Adalind told Meisner "Thank you" for saving their lives, and Meisner receives a phone call from Sean informing him of Sebastien's disappearance. He informs Meisner to go to Zurich with Adalind and the baby, and he'll make arrangements for them to leave the country. Then Adalind, Meisner, and the baby were seen walking in the woods heading to an unknown location. The baby was seen in the woods in the arms of her mother as Adalind and Meisner were watching Viktor and the Verrat trying to find them. Adalind told Meisner about Viktor and her daughter started crying, Adalind told Meisner that her daughter is hungry and Meisner told Adalind to feed the baby later. Soon later, Adalind, Meisner and the baby approached the two cars on the road that Viktor and the Verrat agents arrived in, and Adalind uses her powers to save Meisner's life after a member of the Verrat tried to kill him. Later on the road, the baby is in her mother's lap, when Meisner thanks her mother for saving his life and he gets a call from Sean and Sean informs him that Tavitian has someone waiting to transport Adalind and the baby out of the country from Zurich. The baby was seen in the arms of her mother as Meisner was driving to the drop point in Rafz, Switzerland. Meisner told Adalind to wait in the car, while he went to make sure things were safe. While he was gone, Adalind and the baby were captured by two Verrat agents and were saved by Kelly Burkhardt just before Meisner found them. Later by the plane, Adalind thanks Meisner for saving her and the baby, and gives him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. On the plane, Adalind was informed by Kelly of the supplies on the plane, including diapers for the baby. Adalind knows Kelly is American and asks if she's working for the Resistance. Kelly informs Adalind the less she knows the better. Adalind gets frustrated and informs Kelly of her situation, and Kelly tells her to change the baby's diaper. Later, Adalind's daughter starts crying because of the pressure building up in her ears from the altitude. Kelly shows Adalind where to rub her finger under her daughter's ears, which calmed her daughter down. As Adalind slept, Kelly entertains the baby with her locket, the baby's eyes glow purple, then she telekinetically holds the locket in mid air and disrupts the instruments of the plane. When Adalind, Kelly, and the baby arrived in Oregon, Adalind and her baby were in the middle of a field, when they were approached by a farmer who wanted to call the Sheriff. After Kelly knocked him out, Kelly, Adalind, and the baby stole his truck. That night after arriving at Nick and Juliette's house, Adalind, Nick, Juliette, and Kelly get into a disagreement, then Juliette tells Adalind off about putting her in the coma. Adalind asks Nick if he's going to kill her and the baby when suddenly the baby uses her powers to cause the house to shake, bend the handle of a spoon on the table, and cause a picture frame's glass to crack. Then Juliette notices how wet the blanket around the baby is and orders Adalind upstairs to warm up the baby. In the bedroom, after Juliette dries off the baby, she asks Adalind how old the baby is and Adalind responds maybe 10 days old. Juliette then asks what the baby's name is and Adalind responds she hasn't had a chance to name her because they've been on the run. Juliette goes back downstairs and tells Adalind to feed her baby. When Juliette arrives downstairs, she, Nick, and Kelly argue about what to do with Adalind and the baby. Adalind sneaks out a window with the baby and takes the stolen truck to Sean's condo. There, Sean and Adalind discuss Kelly Burkhardt and the surprise visit to Nick and Juliette's house. Sean eventually holds the baby for the first time as Adalind tells the baby to say hello to her father. Sean continues to hold the baby until Adalind takes her back. Later on, outside Monroe and Rosalee's home, she telekinetically takes Kelly's locket. Kelly tells Adalind the baby can keep it when Adalind later asks if she wants it back. When the baby awakens in the middle of the night crying, she wreaks havoc with Monroe's clocks, in spite of Adalind and Rosalee's attempts to soothe her. Rosalee notices she has a small fever, but the baby calms down suddenly when Kelly enters the house. The next day, when Kelly is seemingly arrested for the murder of Catherine Schade, Adalind goes to the precinct to make a statement. Adalind tells Sean she has finally selected a name; Diana. While Adalind is distracted by Kelly, Sean goes outside the precinct and gives Diana to Viktor. Diana does not seem to appreciate the situation, spooking Viktor and Rispoli by twisting a splash of coffee into the shape of a skull on the limo window on the way to the airfield. Shortly thereafter, Diana is "rescued" by a group of people posing as Resistance agents, though it is in fact her father, Kelly, Nick, Monroe, and Hank. Diana is then handed off to Kelly, who takes her away from Portland. As Diana plays with some toy keys using her telekinesis, Kelly muses that she must teach Diana not to use her powers in public. While staying in Monroe and Rosalee's home, Adalind had a dream that Sean brought Diana back to her, only for it to turn into a nightmare when Sean actually handed Diana to Viktor. Season 4 Adalind hallucinated finding and holding Diana, until Diana turned into a pig in her arms. Kelly Burkhardt brought Diana with her back to Portland upon hearing from Juliette that Nick was in danger. Kelly picked Diana up from her car and set her down once she reached Nick and Juliette's home. Diana aged noticeably in a relatively short period of time, being able to walk on her own. As Kelly was suddenly ambushed by several Verrat agents and Kenneth, Diana was briefly heard crying. When Juliette slowly made her way down to the first floor, Diana was seen sitting on the floor. Juliette picked her up, and Kenneth then walked in and stated that they got her, referring to Kelly, and that they now had Diana in their control. Later, as Juliette and Kenneth sat in the back of a van with Diana, Diana asked, "Where's my mommy?" Juliette and Kenneth merely looked at each other and did not say anything. Powers and Abilities Before she was born, she displayed telekinesis when she caused a pen on a nightstand to wobble and strike one of the members of the Verrat in the eye. Since she was born, she has displayed pyrokinesis by igniting the wood in the fireplace after her mother complains about the coldness in the cabin. She has created powerful illusions to make it appear that she is in one place, only to turn out that once a person thinks they pick her up, they realize they picked up something else like firewood or a pillow instead. She ages faster than a human baby. Images Trivia *She was named after the Roman goddess , who was the goddess of the hunt, the moon and birthing. *Diana means "heavenly" or "divine" in Italian. *She was the second newborn shown in the entire series, after only the Glühenvolk baby in . Category:Royals